


international relations

by words_unravel



Series: hs bingo prompt fills (2010 card) [15]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: hs_bingo, F/M, Foreign Exchange Student, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[<i>prompt:</i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://hs-bingo.livejournal.com/"></a><b>hs_bingo</b> - exchange student]</p>
            </blockquote>





	international relations

* * *

_[junior/senior year]_

  
"Man, I don't think I've ever seen Spencer turn that particular shade of red." Brendon stuffs another fry in his mouth and continues watching Spencer across the cafeteria. Ryan just hums a non-response.

Looking over, Brendon raises an eyebrow at the way Ryan is deliberately not looking over at Spencer. He turns back and watches as the Swedish exchange student, Maja–pronounced _My-yah_ , something Brendon learned the hard way last week–puts a hand on Spencer's arm. Spencer turns another deeper shade of red. It looks like he's stopped breathing.

"I don't think Spencer's breathing."

There's another hummed response and Brendon rolls his eyes. "Oh my god, Gabe's back!"

Ryan's head shoots up. "What? Where?"

Pointing two fries at him, Brendon accuses, "You were totally not paying attention to me, Ryan Ross." A glob of ketchup drips off and splatters on the table. Ryan makes a disgusted face.

"Geez, Brendon, you're gross."

"Your face is gross." He chomps down on the fries and chews. "So. Are you really not paying attention to Spencer because you're being your regular self-involved, um, self? Or is it because Maja won't give you the time of day?"

Ryan just rolls his eyes and glances over at the couple across the room. His gaze turns a little icy and Brendon starts laughing."Oh my god, you're _jealous_. She's taking your precious Spencer-time." Brendon starts to choke on his fries. "Fuck, fuck–"

The glare is transferred to Brendon as he takes a huge gulp of his soda, trying to stop coughing. Ryan makes no move to help. "Way to care, Ross."

"You're not dead are you?" Brendon shakes his head and Ryan just sighs. "Pity."

"Cruel. You are so cruel to me." Brendon remembers what he wanted to say. "No, really. I get it now. You're not jealous that Maja's hitting on Spencer instead of you. You're jealous that she's taking up so much of his time."

"Whatever," Ryan huffs, looking back down to his book. The tops of his cheeks are turning a little red and Brendon crows, "I fuckin' knew it!!"

There's a cough behind them and Brendon turns to see Mr. Hall giving him the eyebrow. He smiles winningly and Mr. Hall just shakes his head and tells him, "Mind your language, Urie."

"Yes, sir. Always, sir." Brendon salutes him and gets another head shake. Brendon watches him walk away and then spins back in his seat and pokes Ryan in the arm. "Tell me the truth, Ryan Ross. Tell me you are jealous."

"I am not jealous." Ryan turns another page. Brendon watches him for a minute and sighs. He goes back to watching Spencer and Maja and his fries. Maja laughs and Spencer ducks his head, grinning. Brendon sighs again.

He looks over to find Ryan staring at him. "What?"

Ryan doesn't answer, shaking his head like he's shaking himself out of whatever thought was in his head. Finally, he closes his book and sets in on the table. Reaching over, he steals one of Brendon's fries. Brendon doesn't say anything and Ryan raises an eyebrow at him, going for another.

"Fine," Ryan sighs, wiping his hands fastidiously on a napkin. Looking over at Brendon's curious face, he explains. "Yes, I am a little jealous. Which," he stares pointedly at Brendon. "I am man enough to admit, unlike some people I know." Brendon ignores him; Ryan stares pointedly at most things. Ryan continues, "This year is the first time since Spence started high school that we've had the same lunch period and, I don't know, it kind of sucks that she's taking up all his time."

They both turn to look across the cafeteria. Brendon sighs. "Yeah. I get it."

From the corner of his eye, he catches Haley entering the cafeteria. A second later she spots Spencer and heads over. Brendon mutters, "Ooh, this should be good."

Ryan looks at him and Brendon points Haley out. They watch intently as Spencer also catches sight of her, posture straightening, face blanching just a little. Brendon knows that Spencer would never cheat on Haley, but the whole thing makes for hilarious lunch room drama.

Spencer motions to Haley when she finally reaches them, introducing her to Maja. Ryan and Brendon watch with baited breath to see what's going to happen. Maja smiles broadly and reaches out, placing her hand on Haley's arm. It's a distinctly familiar gesture.

"Wow," Ryan says a moment later. "I don't think I've ever seen Haley blush that hard before."

 


End file.
